The Untold Story of the Apocalypse
by christinahorse
Summary: It's been 5 years since Alice last saw Sam and Dean. Now with Satan being free how will she fare? How is she connected to the brothers? What secrets does she have? And will that spell trouble for Sam and Dean? (Note: This is my first fanfiction ever so I hope I do ok. I'm having the rating be T for now just to be safe and it may or may not change depending on how the story goes.)
1. Chapter 1

*****Authors Note*****

 **So this story takes place during Season 5. Bold Text means Sam is speaking. Underline is Dean. Bold and underline is Alice (you'll see who she is in a bit) italics is Alice thinking.**

 **All characters belong to their authors the only thing i can take credit for is Alice and her story.**

 **Hello Boys.** I say to the boys leaning on the side of the 1967 Chevy Impala. _Why do they even drive that around? Eh. Oh well. Looks like those two are arguing over something again._ The boys quit glaring at each other only look at me in shock. _Looks like they weren't expecting me. But then again I guess I_

Alice. It's been a while

 **A lot can change in 5 years, Dean.** I respond and then mutter **Not that you care.**

 **So what are you doing here, Alice.**

 **Well there's an apocalypse going on and I figured you two would need some help. And I was right.**

Oh really? And uh, how did you find us?

 **Easy. All I did was follow the trail of dead bodies. You two leave a surprising amount. That and the fact that there are the demonic omens all over the place. So let me guess you two are heading to Chicago?**

 **How do you know this?**

 **Well after you two left town I started studying. Training. Then about 3 years ago a demon killed my family...well what was left anyway.** The boys look at me with concern. **Oh. Relax. I caught up with him eventually sent his ass back to hell.**

Just as I had finish speaking I whirl and throw my knife at an average looking woman with brown hair and tanned skin. Her eyes, mouth and wound glow orange once my knife hits her chest. I walk over to the dead girl and pick up my knife, wiping it off with the hem of my shirt as I walk back over to the boys who were staring at me in shock. I look at them and smile my most dazzling smile.

 **Like I said a lot can change in 5 years. Now do you want my help or not?**

 *****AUTHORS NOTE*****

 **So that's the first chapter. Like I said this is my first story so please follow and review. I'll be updating as frequently as humanly possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Authors Note*****

 **So it's been brought to my attention that the way I was doing the quotations was confusing so I decided to change it so that the only thing that's different is the fact that if the text is in** ** _Italics_** **it means Alice is thinking.**

Chapter 2

As I was heading around to the car. I feel a splash of cold water on my face. "What the hell was that for?!" I scream at Dean who was giving me a wide eye expression. "Do you know how much this jacket costs!" pointing to my leather bikers jacket _Those boys are so lucky that they are so special in this war otherwise they'd be sporting new injuries right about now. They just better hope that that water doesn't ruin my $150 coat!_

"Well we couldn't be too careful" Dean says trying to recover

I couldn't help the sarcasm that came out of my mouth, "Oh yeah, because I'm a demon and I decided to kill another demon so you could trust me. I'm not Ruby for crying out loud!"

Sam looks like I punched him in the gut "How do you know..."

"Dude I know a lot about you guys." I interrupt. "Now come on, we are wasting time." and with that I slide into the back seat of the car, missing the look that passes between Dean and Sam.

We were about two hours into the trip before the boys spoke. "So Alice how did you get that knife?" asks Sam breaking the tension in the small vehicle.

"Yes how do you have a magically enhanced knife that can kill demons when there's only one weapon that can kill a demon and that's with us?" Dean asks while expanding on the question.

"You're wrong. There's actually two kinds of weapons. There's the Colt that was made specifically made by a hunter to kill demons which you boys have not only lost once but three times now throughout history. Then there is the knife that you two have that you obtained from a demon that went by the name Ruby but what she failed to mention was that that knife is not the only on in existence. Granted there were only a handful made and there's even fewer in existence today. They were created by a powerful witch that was paid by a family of hunters to create a weapon that would destroy demons. The same spell would later be used by the name Samuel Colt to make a Colt. Anyway, I got my knife from my father." I reply then rush to get the next part out, "Not the man you hunted because he was possessed. He was only my step-dad. My biological father came for me about a year after my mother was killed. He taught me a lot and this knife is all I have left of him." I finish while looking at the window.

"I'm sorry" Sam says quietly.

"It's ok. He died doing what he loved." I say.

I go back to staring out the window, watching the dark scenery pass by _Man, we've made good time. We'll be there before noon tomorrow._ I feel the energy in the car shift almost as though there was static electricity then I hear to my right.

"Well, hello boys.

 *****Authors Note*****

 **So what do you all think? Follow and Review please so I can know how to make this story better. So I'm thinking for the next chapter to doing either a Sam POV or a Dean POV. Should I do this or should I just keep it to Alice's POV? Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Authors Note*****

 **Sorry about not updating for a while. I've been busy with work and school and such. I first want to thank Beaniethecat for the reviews and giving me advice about the story.**

 **Anyway here's chapter 3 I decided to switch character points of view half way through to make things interesting. As always if its italicized it means the character who's point of view it is is thinking.**

 **No copyright infringement intended. All characters** **belong to their original owners. I own nothing except for the OC.**

Previously on The Untold Story of the Apocalypse:

 ** _"It's OK. He died doing what he loved." I say._**

 ** _I go back to staring out the window, watching the dark scenery pass by Man, we've made good time. We'll be there before noon tomorrow. I feel the energy in the car shift almost as though there was static electricity then I hear to my right._**

 ** _"Well, hello boys._**

Now:

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean yells while slamming on the breaks and turning the wheel making the tires squeal. The car does a 90 degree turn before pulling to a stop. The boys whirl around to look at our new passenger and I noticed that Sam had pulled The Knife. Giggling I say,

"Hi, Crowley".

Crowley turns to look at me and his face pales. He grabs my arm and next thing I know I'm being slammed into a light pole getting the wind knocked out of me. "Are you insane!?" Crowley growls lowly into my ear, "Why the hell are you with the Winchester Boys?"

Panting I respond, "You know why."

"Dammit, Alice! Do you know what they will do to you if they find out what you are?" Crowley asks referring to Sam and Dean.

I see Sam and Dean making there way over and I knew I had to act fast so they wouldn't be suspicious. "Yes" I respond curtly, "Now get off me." and I throw him off me and go to join the boys.

 **Dean's POV**

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled when Crowley took Alice. _This is like Michigan all over again._ I slammed my hands against the steering wheel "Dammit! How many times does this have to happen?" I mutter.

"Dean, it'll be OK. We'll just call her cellphone..." Sam starts but before he could finish I interrupt, "Oh yeah? and do you have her number?"

"Uh..." Sam says, "No but it'll be OK. We'll just have to figure something out"

"No, Sammy! It is not OK! This is Michigan all over again!" I yell.

"Dean, you cannot keep blaming yourself over what happened in Michigan. It wasn't your fault..." Sam trails off seeing something in the distance. "Dean, look!" Sam exclaimed while pointing out to the distance.

About a hundred meters out I make out Crowley pinning Alice to a light pole. I quickly get out and I hear Sam get out after me. I quickly cover the hundred yards and I hear Alice yell, "Now get off of me!" As she pushes Crowley away and head in our direction. Once she reaches us I go for pushing her behind me.

"So boys, fancy a chat?" Crowley asks with a smug look on his face.

 *****That's the end of the chapter. Please review. I'd love to hear your feedback and how I can make this story better. I'll have the next chapter up within the next few days. Until then.*****


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note*** ***peeks out of the rockice been hiding in* I'm so so so sorry I've been globe so long. My computer broke down and I had no way of fixing it so I'm downloading these next few chapters from my phone. and while I'll be trying to edit my stories the best I can I apologize for my auto correct.** **Again, all characters belong to their proper owners*** **Chapter 4**

Alice's POV

"You're upset." says Crowley backing away at the scowls that are on Sam and Dean's faces. "We should discuss it. Well not here but-".

"You want to talk? After what you did to us?" Sam interrupts Crowley.

"After what I did to you? I gave you the Colt!" retorts Crowley.

"Yeah and you knew that the colt wouldn't work against the devil!" yells Sam

 _Of course the Colt wouldn't work against Lucifer. He's an angel not a demon._ But before i could say anything Crowley jumps in..

"I never..."

"You set us up. We lost people on that suicide run. Goof people" says Sam

"Who you take on the ride with you is your business" replies Crowley.

"Look everything is still the same" Crowley says now talking to Dean. "We're still in this together.

"Sure we are. " says Sam while taking a swing at Crowley with the knife.

"Woah!" I say stwpping between Sam and Crowley while putting my hand under Sam's wrist to stop him from stabbing Crowley. "Let's just hear him out Sam". I say while giving him a pointed look.

"Dean, will you call off your dog?" I hear Crowley ask from the opposite side of Sam trying to egg him on.

Yanking Sam behind me next to Dean I turn to face Crowley with my own knife drawn. "Will you just shut up and stop with the snide comments for once?" i ask, "And Sam," I say turning to him, "Will you chill for a second."

After looking between the two boys and deciding they werent goint to kill each other _well for now_ anyway...I sheath my knife and turned back to Cowley. "Givr me one good reason why I shouldn't let then kill you where you stand?"

"Well one they'd have to catch me. Two, I can gove you pestilence..."

 ***dun dun duh...***

 **ok so thats the end of thr chapter. I promise you the next one will be a lot longer but its almost midnight here and I need to get at least five hours of sleep.**

 **Anyway please review and/or follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on The Untold Story of the Apocalypse:**

 **"Two, I can give you pestilence..."**

And now...

Chapter 5

"Wait, you guys haven't dealt with pestilence yet?" I ask. _Of course they haven't. They probably don't even know where he is._

"No...we've been tracking him across the country but he seems to always be one step ahead." Sam explains

"What do you know about Pestilence?" Dean asks Crowley.

"I know how to get him" Crowley replies looking a bit smug, "That's got your interest doesn't it?"

I watch Sam turn to look at Dean about to make some snide comment _Probably about how the don't work with demons, (and yes notice the amount of sarcasm and eye rolls)._ but whatever he was about to say changes when he notices Dean contemplating what Crowley said

"Are you actually listening to this!?" Sam asks Dean incredulously

"Sam-"

"Are you freaking nuts!?" Sam yells at dean.

"Shut up, Sam" Dean responds starting to raise his voice.

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Crowley yells at them

 _Ooh this just got good._ I think to myself watching as the boys stop arguing and turn to look at Crowley.

"Look, I swear, I thought the Colt would work. It's an honest mistake. It's all part of the learning process" Crowley goes for explaining

 _I have to hold in a snort_ _Yeah right learning process my butt. More like part of the not-using-what-little-brain-capacity-I-have process. Oh crap, Sam looks like he's about to attack Crowley again._ I move to stop him if he goes for doing something stupid.

"...But nothing's changed," Crowley continues as if he doesn't notice _Or maybe he doesn't_ "I still want the devil dead. Well, one thing's changed. Now the devil knows that I want him dead. Which by the way, makes me the most bugged son in all creation..."

Dean rolling his eyes interrupts, "Holy crap. We don't care."

"They burnt down my house!" Crowley yells

Dean is still just shaking his head with a bored expression on his face.

"THEY ATE MY TAYLOR!" Crowley shouts.

 _Still the drama queen I see_ I'm shaking my head trying not to laugh at his antics.

"Two months under a rock, like a bloody salamander!" Crowley continues. "Every demon on Hell and Earth has his eyes out for me.." _Sexist much?_ "...And yet here I am. The last place I should be. In the road, talking to Sam and Dean Winchester under a freakin' spotlight!"

Crowley then points to the street light and it blows out with the glass shattering. Both Sam and Dean look at the street light and then back at Crowley where he is trying to calm down and regain his composure.

During that time I could see where this was going so I turn and start walking back to the Impala to be alone with my thoughts for a few minutes. As I walk away I hear Crowley say, "So come with me, Please."

 _Great. My boss is so not going to like this..._


End file.
